Magic Charm
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: Maron... Apa aku tak berarti apa-apa bagimu? Apa aku tak bisa jadi magic charm-mu? # My 2nd fic in this fandom # Chiaki x Maron. Drabble. # Enjoy!


Disclaimers : **Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne © Arina Tanemura**

Rate : **K+**

Genre(s) : _Romance, Hurt/Comfort_

Pairing(s) : **Chiaki x Maron**

_**Warning(s) : Canon modified, Timeline—**__saat Fin meninggalkan Maron dengan sebuah pengkhianatan.__** Chiaki POV, Drabble, Don't like don't read!**_

_Kalimat italic diambil dari potongan kata-kata Maron di Canon. _

_**.**_

_My 2nd fic in this fandom. _

Setelah sekian lama. Akhirnya aku bisa kembali muncul di fandom ini. _Hope you like it. Enjoy! _:)

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Magic Charm**

**©Jeanne-jaques San**

**.**

**.**

Maron…

"Hiks… Fin… Hiks—"

Aku memperat pelukanku. Tidak lagi. Aku tidak ingin melihat kamu menangis seperti ini—lagi.

"—Fin…"

Maron…

"Ke—kenapa… Fin—Hiks…"

Isakan tangismu seolah-olah mengiris pelan-pelan hatiku. Maron… maafkan aku. Karena memang lebih baik kau mengetahui secepatnya peri yang selalu bersamamu itu—telah mengkhianatimu.

Aku menoleh dan menatap Akses—peri dari kerajaan langit yang turun ke bumi ini. "Ceritakanlah semuanya, Akses," ucapku padanya. Dia terdiam sejenak. Kemudian mengangguk kecil.

Aku bisa merasa Maron yang berada di dalam pelukanku mulai sedikit tenang. Dan Akses mulai menceritakan kenapa peri yang selalu bersama Maron itu—Fin, bisa turun ke bumi. Namun tidak pernah kembali lagi bersama kedua temannya—Selsia dan Toki—ke kerajaan langit.

Selama Akses bercerita, aku mendengarkan dengan perhatian penuh. Sambil sesekali menunduk untuk melihat gadis yang berada di dalam pelukanku. Tanpa sadar aku mengelus-elus punggung Maron. Mencoba menenangkan—lagi.

"Kenapa dia tidak kembali lagi, Akses?" tanyaku pada Akses. Aku bisa melihat Akses terdiam. Kedua matanya yang tertuju padaku langsung berpaling ke arah lain.

"Karena dia telah melakukan kesalahan besar," jeda sejenak. "—membunuh manusia."

_Deg!_

Kedua mataku membulat. Membunuh manusia?

Aku bisa merasa tubuh Maron yang berada di dalam pelukanku tersentak. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadaku. Kemudian kembali menangis—tanpa suara.

Maron…

Aku membelai rambutnya dengan lembut. Kedua bahunya bergetar karena tangisannya. Dadaku semakin sesak melihat gadis yang sangat aku cintai ini hancur—tepat di depan mataku sendiri.

Aku mengangguk ke arah Akses. Melihat anggukan dariku Akses kembali bercerita. Kali ini aku bisa melihat raut wajah Akses tampak semakin sedih menceritakan tentang Fin.

Aku tahu, Akses.

Kau pasti juga sangat mencintai peri yang sedang kau ceritakan ini.

Kedua matamu tidak dapat menyembunyikan hal itu.

"Fin… dihukum dan diusir dari taman surga," jeda sejenak. "—Namun, saat dia akan melewati gerbang pemusnahan. Fin menyambut uluran tangan iblis dan masuk ke gerbang kejahatan. Untuk tetap hidup, ia memilih menjadi peri kaki tangan iblis…"

Cerita itu akhirnya usai. Sekarang sudah jelas kenapa Fin bisa mengkhianati Maron. Karena dia adalah peri kaki tangan iblis. Aku menahan geraham.

" _Aku… tak bisa mengkhianati Fin."_

Ucapan Maron di taman tadi, kembali membuatku teringat.

Kau sudah dikhianati sampai seperti ini, Maron. Apa kau masih mempercayai peri yang telah mengkhianatimu itu?

Aku menoleh sekilas saat Akses terbang keluar dari dalam kamar. Kedua mataku kembali tertuju ke arah Maron.

"_Kalau tak ada Fin, tiap malam aku takkan bisa tidur. Aku tak tahu bagaimana bisa tersenyum. Itu karena Fin sangat berarti bagiku."_

Sampai seperti itukah peri itu berarti untukmu, Maron?

Maron…

Apa aku—tak berarti apa-apa bagimu?

Apa aku—tak bisa jadi _magic charm_-mu?

Maron…

Aku akan menjagamu—selamanya…

Selalu akan menjagamu, Maron.

Karena aku telah memutuskan untuk menjagamu seumur hidupku…

"_Aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu… maaf."_

Tidak apa kalau kau tidak bisa membalas perasaanku. Asalkan kau tersenyum bahagia—aku sudah bahagia.

Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu, Maron.

Tidak akan aku biarkan kau kembali berada di dalam kegelapan. Tidak lagi.

Kau bisa memanfaatkan perasaanku ini. Tidak apa-apa. Jadikanlah aku sebagai sumber kekuatanmu. Sekarang dan untuk selamanya.

Maron…

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The End<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

**A/N :**

_Angst_-nya pasti ancur! Maklumi aku, karena aku ini masih _awam_ buat _genre_ _angst_ #Orz

Tanggapan? Kritik?


End file.
